You're On Your Own For This One
by ErikaTheFreak
Summary: Why is Professor Weasley so enamoured with Professor Potter? And what does Harry and Draco have to do with it? Onesided PW/LP, HP/DM, cross gen, mild language, suggestive themes, rated to be safe. Written for a challenge. See inside for details. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money with this fic, it is purely for my own amusement

Warnings: slash, drinking, mild swearing, snogging, cross generation and references to sex

Pairings: One sided Percy Weasley/Lily Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (that means slash!)

A/N: This was written for the 'two pairings, 1 object and 2 overused plotlines' challenge check it out at http : / / forum . net / topic / 44309 / 28823022 / 1 / (if you remove the brackets) and is a ONESHOT.

The door slammed behind her and her breath came inshort gasps as she leaned against it heavily, her eyes closing in frustration as she sent a locking spell at the door. After a few moments she pulled away from the door and slumped into the armchair next to her bookcase. She stretched and looked around the room as she did so, barely managing to contain a yawn. It was quite a small and cosy room, the a to her professors quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she had been charms professor for sixteen years since the death of her husband James Potter on the Halloween of 81. Lily had taken herself and her son Harry off to the sanctuary of Hogwarts where Dumbledore had offered the teaching job when Filius Flitwick decided that in light of the war it was high time for him to retire. She had had her fair share of attempts to gain her admiration in the years since James' death, but none had been quite as persistent as the most recent pursuit by young Percy Weasley. The young man was nearly 25 and had recently decided that a change in career was in order and had quit his job at the ministry in favour of replacing Professor Binns as history of magic teacher. But despite the fact that Lily Potter had been his own teacher, and was twelve years his senior, the third Weasley son was determined to gain at least one date with the beautiful witch. She shook her head slightly and sighed, leaning back even more into the comfy chair. She flicked her wand and with a muttered incantation a glass of wine appeared in her hand which she sipped slightly before placing it on the desk as she head a knock on the door. Her heartbeat sped up slightly at the thought of Percy finding her rooms but she felt the panic recede as she heard a muttered swear word in the unmistakable voice of her seventeen year old son Harry. She swore to herself and decided to move into her bedroom, wanting to be on her own as she contemplated how she would get rid of her latest 'admirer'. There was a pause as she heard Harry take out his keys and, strangely enough, talk to someone. Lily felt a frown mar her forehead for a moment, Harry had not brought friends home since fourth year after the disaster with Ron Weasley who had ditched Harry as a friend for more popular friends such as the boy who live, Neville Longottom, leaving the younger boy with shattered self esteem and confidence, yet another reason why Lily had such a dislike for the Weasleys. She listened more carefully as the door banged open and there was the sound of a body being slammed against the wall and a loud exclamation of 'fuck!' from her son. Lily Evans felt fear bubble in her throat as she heard the unknown person slam her son's body in the other room, hearing her son groan in pain as the stranger attacked him. Lily slowly crept towards the door, readying herself to defend her child from the intruder. She threw open the door and fired an incarcerous at the attacker. And then she simply had to stare in shock.

On the floor her seventeen year old son stared back in an equal amount of shock, and also extreme embarrassment. Because whilst her son lay on the floor with a purple bruise covering his shoulder and another on his neck, the fact that he had his shirt and fly were undone, an obvious bulge in his pants and an equally half dressed Draco Malfoy on top of him encased in ropes from her charm made it obvious that this was anything like an unwanted attack. Harry hurriedly pushed the larger boy off him and zipped up his fly, his hands hastily buttoning up his shirt. Draco was staring just as wide eyed at his charms professor and he tried without success to copy Harry's movements and dress himself. Harry raised nervous eyes to look at his mum and he cleared his throat softly.

"Uh...Hi mum."

Lily simply stared at the two boys even longer and her wand dropped from her opened hand as the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Her son was lay on her living room floor snogging another boy. She carefully made her way over to the armchair she was previously sitting in and slowly raised her eyes to look at the teenagers who glanced anxiously at each other before turning back to face the bewildered professor. She sighed and sent to counter jinx at Draco who quickly buttoned up his own shirt and fly, and after a few moments she gave a weak smile.

"Harry..." Her son gulped in anticipation as his mother began to speak "If you're going to do that...at least wait until you're in your own bedroom" Both boys let out a sigh of relief and Lily picked up the glass of wine she had left on the table, this time taking rather more of a gulp than a sip.

"You mean...You aren't mad at us Professor Potter?" Lily turned amused eyes on the blond; getting over her shock meaning that she could see the humour in the situation.

"Mr Malfoy, I must admit I am not particularly pleased with walking in on my son getting off with someone, I am not mad at either of you." Harry had an uncomfortable look on his face and he spoke with some uncertainty.

"And you don't mind that...you know, we're both ah...boys?" At this point Lily Potter could not contain her laughter and she reached forward to ruffle her son's already fairly windswept looking hair, much to his embarrassment.

"Harry, love, I hope you don't take offence to this, but it was always kind of obvious to me that you had no interest in girls. You think I haven't found those magazines in your room? I'm your mum lad, of course I'm not bothered. Besides, your father played for both teams, and I still loved him didn't I?" Harry looked torn between looking pleased that his mother accepted, looking flustered that his mum had found his magazines, and being slightly mortified at the thought of his father having a sex life outside of his mother. The smile remained on the red-haired woman's face before she schooled it into a frown and pointed a finger at her son and his...boyfriend?

"Now Harry, as much as I don't mind this, I think it's time we had a little talk..." Harry and Draco went pale at her words and looked fearfully up as her as she settled in for a talk about the birds and the bees.

Percy Weasley groaned as he felt the unbearing urge to seek out Professor Potter and tell her how much he loved her. The feeling had been growing all week and he had been trying to show his affections in his kind actions and beautiful way of words, or at least that was what in his opinion he had been doing. He had in actual fact been doing a marvelous job at proving to the beautiful teacher just how much of a pompous dick he really was. His flowers and poems had been rejected and his attempts to help the lady with anything she was doing had been received with weird looks and eventually, running off as his physical attempts to woo her got out of hand. But of course, in his mind it was obvious that the only reason she was declining his efforts was her anger at his younger brother's fame seeking and shallowness. He pulled at his hair in frustration before banging his fist on his desk, oh he needed a drink. A strong one at that. He quickly made his decision and in a flash he was standing before his fireplace with his weeks wages and a bag of floo powder, if he couldn't have her, then he was going to get wasted. Oh boy was he going to get wasted.

Shouting 'The Hogs Head' into the fireplace he was quickly whisked away to the dingy bar where he quickly ordered a round of shots of firewhiskey. He downed three immediately and slumped on the bar in disgruntlement; why couldn't Professor Potter see how much he loved her? How much he wanted her and needed her. He felt the pain of unrequited love swell in his stomach and he quickly tried to drown the feeling with another shot of firewhiskey, motioning to the barmaid that he wanted another round. He felt himself slowly become tipsy, and then drunk as the hour wore on and he was interrupted from his thoughts as two boys stumbled through the door, giggling slightly as it was obvious they were slightly tipsy themselves. He scowled at them as he recognised them as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter was the son of his beloved Lily and much to his humiliation, closer to his age than his mother was. Although a usually shy and rather solemn young man he was obviously beautiful, what with his Dark Veela heritage. The late James Potter had carried a recessive Dark Veela gene which had obviously been activated in his only child Harry. His messy hair fell in slight waves that framed his flawless face that, paired with his high cheekbones and plump red lip, gave him an almost feminine look that was often ridiculed by his fellow peers. The bullying and the taunting he got for his looks showed in his self esteem which was next to nothing and he could not see that practically all his tormentors were simply envious of his seemingly effortless beauty that they themselves lacked. He couldn't help the twinge of guilt and pity for the boy as he remembered that his younger brother had been one of those people to shatter the lad's sense of self worth and confidence. His brother had befriended the smaller boy in his first year at Hogwarts but as they grew older, Harry kept his contentment with staying in the shadows and not drawing attention to himself, but Ron developed a thirst for attention. He thrived on it and in his fourth year had befriended the famous boy who lived, who had finally moved back to England from france where he had been attending Beauxbatons Academy for the past three years. Unfortunately, this meant that Ron had dropped Harry in an instant, prefering to spend time with the brave and confident Gryffindor that was Neville Longbottom rather than the quiet Ravenclaw Harry Potter.

He averted his gaze from the teenager and turned his eyes on his companion instead. Draco Malfoy was an enigma to most that met him, he could not be figured out. His first year at Hogwarts he had been a loud and brash eleven year old who had thought himself invinsible, he had practically owned his Slytherin year group and they had all followed him without question. But after the death of his Father at the beginning of his second year he had becom withdrawn and moody, only talking when a teacher asked him a direct question and ignoring his fellow classmates. And although his housemates moved away from him and he was no longer seen as their leader, it was obvious that the Slytherins still held him in high regard despite his dissolving of social ties as he would definitely grow to be a powerful ally. He was also a beautiful young man, with his almost white-blond hair that shone golden in the right light, and his grey eyes that seemed to pierce right through your soul. He still held himself with grace although it was subtle and showed his affluent upbringing and his raw power that simply drew people to him. Percy shook his head as the two boys embraced each other, Harry placing a sloppy kiss on the taller boy's lips as they moved towards the bar. Well, he supposed that some things just could never have been believed if he had not seen it himself. He was happy for them and the obvious love and lust that shone in both sets of eyes, but now he was off to woo himself some red haired charms teacher.

Draco giggled slightly as he felt the alcohol moving through his blood stream, making his head feel fuzzy and his movements slow and clumsy. As he pulled Harry out of the Hogs Head they made their way up to the castle trying to be quiet, but obviously failing. As they reached a small corridor off the main path of the dungeons Draco let out a groan as Harry pushed him up against the wall and began to kiss him hard, his searching hands reaching towards his pants and fingering his fly. They stood there for a quite a few minutes with Harry working Draco into quite the state as pleasure trickled through his veins and seemed to dissolve the fuzziness caused by the alcohol. And then just as their snogging started to turn more interesting, Harry stopped. Draco felt both the alcohol and the pleasure from Harry's ministrations disappear in an instant and he looked down at the brunette with some irritation. Harry had a wide 'oh' of surprise on his lips and he seemed to be looking at something that Draco could not see.

"Harry, what's up? Is someone there or something?" Harry nodded silently and pulled Draco towards him so he could see and pointed at the lone figure who seemed to be serenading the enterence to Harry's rooms. Draco felt his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion; what on earth was Percy Weasley doing outside Harry's rooms. And then the situation hit him and he began to laugh.

"Harry, he must be after your mum! Oh my god, this is classic. Percy Weasley is attempting to serenade to your mum!" The smile fell from his lips as he saw the dirty look on Harry's face aimed towards him.

"Sorry." He muttered softly, a pout forming on his lips as he realised he must still be a little bit tipsy.

"Draco, he must have eaten the box of chocolates we left for Severus!" A look of understanding passed over Draco's face and he turned a horrified look on Harry.

"But...that potion was specifically designed for Severus!" Harry nodded and grimaced slightly. The two had brewed a potion for Professor Snape to make him show Lily how much he loved her, as it did not create love like a love potion but instead enhanced love already felt and lowers the inhibitions surrounding it. Unfortunately, the potion was brewed specifically for Severus and Lily and therefore if eaten for anybody else would make them feel how Severus felt for Lily. The box of chocolates had been left on Severus's desk the week previously...but what if he had not seen them? Or what if Percy had eaten them? It seemed like the last situation had happened and somehow they had to fix it.

"You did what!" Lily glared at her son and his boyfriend, she was absolutely fuming at them both. "You decided to dose Severus with love potion for me, and instead dosed Percy Weasley who is now convinced he loves me? What the hell were you thinking!" The boys looked at each other before Harry spoke timidly.

"Uh...we weren't? I think we were a bit drunk to be honest..." Draco turned an angry look at Harry who slammed a hand over his mouth and stared at his mother in horror. Lily felt another wash of anger take over.

"So you did all that whilst drunk as well! After we have cleared this mess up you are so dead! Tell me how to make the antidote!" The boys looked even more uncomfortable and shifted slightly, moving back as they waited for the next blow up.

"Ah, there...isn't one. The antidote has to be given before the actual consumption of the potion, sort of in reverse to prevent it rather than to cure it." Lily reached up to massage her forehead as she felt a migraine coming on.

"And so how on earth do you propose we cure this." There was silence before Harry finally spoke.

"Well, there's timehandling." Lily closed her eyes and forced herself not to shout at her son. With his Dark Veela heritage he was able to manipulate time and travel back in time to change small things. It would not allow him to change anything major and could not change anything that had resulted in injury, death or true love. But removing a box of chocolates so that someone wouldn't eat them and consume a love potion? That actually might be possible.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" She hesitated before accepting his offer because she knew that during a Dark Veela's lifetime timehandling could only be managed 20 times and each time took a large amount of energy, and this would be wasting one of his precious times. Harry nodded solemnly and averted his gaze away from the both of them.

"Yes, this was our mistake and we should not have tried it, especially when drunk. And if we don't try this the potion could take any time between six months and two years to completely disappear from his body. It just wouldn't be fair on you or Percy if we didn't do it. Come on, lets go." And with that he pulled his mum and his boyfriend from the living room into his bedroom where a small rune triangle lay on the stone floor. He positioned the both of them on the outside of the triangle and sat himself down Indian style in the center of it. Laying his wand in front of him he evened out his breathing and seemed to go into a trance and just before Lily and Draco were about to get up and leave, they both felt themselves pulled into darkness.

Lily groaned as she awoke to somebody tugging on her sleeve and shaking her slightly. She rolled onto her side and pressed a hand to her head which was pounding with pain. What was going on, was she drunk last night? She waited a few moments to open her eyes but when she did she stared into the worried green eyes of Harry and the memories came crashing down.

"Harry? What happened?" He still looked concerned but he answered her confidently.

"Well, I thought that maybe I could do with a bit of help with this one, so I guess I just kinda pulled you in." Lily forced herself to breath properly and remember that nothing was impossible with her son, his Dark Veela heritage mixed with his astonishing power levels meant that she had come to expect and accept the unexpected with her son. "You coming mum? Draco's awake as well and I think we have about 15 minutes to grab the box or Percy'll eat them." She stood up shakily and tried to ignore the wave of dizziness that shot through her, noticing with some twinge of annoyance that the time travel did not seem to have affected either teenager at all. They hurried along the corridor towards Severus's rooms when all of a sudden the boys stopped suddenly and Draco turned towards her.

"Someone is coming! We can't let them see us at all." All three of them quickly spyed a broom cupboard and lunged themselves into it. Lily sighed at the unfairness that her first adventure into a broom cupboard was with two teenage boys 20 years her junior hiding from a student. There were a few minutes where all she could hear was her own breathing before there was a loud bang and two sets of muffled swear words, one from outside the cupboard and one from inside. She looked curiously at the two boys who seemed quite embarrassed and quickly tried to avert their eyes from hers to anywhere in the small space. Lily turned back to the door and looked through the gap between the door and the door frame and then stood back with a groan as she realised why the two seemed so humiliated. The boy's past selves were engaging in a rather intimate moment in the other room and were being rather loud in expressing their pleasure, much to Lily's horror. She honestly did not want to listen to her son and his boyfriend snogging for a second time today. She turned her piercing gaze back on the boys, noticing with some amusement that she was doing a lot of glaring at her usually well behaved little boy today.

"Are you kidding me? Are we seriously going to have to stand here and listen to you two get physical?" Draco shook his head slightly.

"Nothing ah, properly happens. I think Mrs Norris comes in right about now. And besides, we're both dressed aren't we?" Lily tried her hardest to ignore the "this time." comment that he murmured under his breath, sneaking a smirk over at Harry who had obviously heard aswell and punched him hard on the arm. True to Draco's word a moment later there was a squeaking as Mrs Norris slowly pushed open the door with her paws and the Harry and Draco of the past exchanged a horrified look and gasp before quickly escaping out of the other door. The three in the cupboard let out a soft sigh of relief as the boys and Mrs Norris left, slowly easing the door of the cupboard open and straightening out their clothes as they set themselves back on task. They ran through the halls and when they finally reached Severus's classroom they noticed with some relief that the box of chocolates was still laying unopened on the desk. Harry walked over and gently eased open the lid, checking that the chocolates had not been disturbed, which he was glad to say they hadn't. Draco pulled out his wand and clearly said "Confringo!" at the box, causing the contents and the box to explode all over the brunette, which was quickly followed with an "Evanesco" as his look of anger.

"Jesus Draco, you could have just banished it!" He was met with a sheepish smile and he shook his head, unable to stop his own smile spreading across his beautiful face. He motioned for his mother and Draco to stand next to him as he conjured a stick of chalk and drew another, larger, rune triangle to which he settled them all in instead of simply making Lily and Draco sit outside of it. At the curious looks he received he explained.

"I'm not exactly sure how I managed to get you both here without you being in the runes, it's usually just the Dark Veela in question or the other people in the triangle." He shrugged slightly. "Just making sure." Draco and Lily sweat dropped slightly but again felt themselves fade into the darkness.

When Lily awoke again she was slightly more prepared for it and less confused with her surroundings b she sighed with relief to see that all three had made it back to Harry's bedroom. Harry and Draco also woke quickly and decided that a good cup of coffee was in order. As they made their way back into the kitchen Lily was startled to realise that she could still hear Percy Weasley singing horridly outside of her door and she turned around to stare wide eyed in astonishment at the teenagers.

"What? You said that if we got the chocolates back then he wouldn't have the potion in him." Harry turned in confusion to look at Draco who was the resident potions genius. A smile crept across the blonde's face and he snickered lightly.

"He doesn't. We removed the chocolates so he can't have eaten them...therefore this is real, his true feelings. Sorry Professor, but I would love to take credit for this but we can't." Lily felt her eyes almost bug out of her head and her mouth opened and closed for a few moments whilst she thought this through. Percy Weasley had not eaten the chocolates, therefore he was not dosed with the love potion...therefore he was doing this of his own free will. She gaped at her son for a few more moments whilst she gained the control of her mouth again.

"But...but...thats not possible! Harry! You have to help me!" A smirk crossed the Dark Veela's face and he shook his head.

"Sorry mum, you're on your own for this one."


End file.
